For the purpose of securing objects, for example pieces of material, in such a way that the object can be released easily, a number of different solutions is available depending on the desired function and the type of the object. Previously disclosed for the purpose of securing pieces of material, for example, is a device in the form of a spring-loaded arm which secures an object by friction against a flat surface positioned in front of it. By moving the arm out of the way in an upward sense the piece of material can be removed from its secured position. To overcome the friction by lifting the arm can cause damage to delicate pieces of material in certain circumstances, because of the pressing action between the arm and the flat surface.